Chapter 1
とチェンソー |rname=Inu to Chensō |page=54 |date=December 3, 2018 |issue=Issue 2019-01 |Previous=N/A |Next=Chapter 2 }} とチェンソー,| Inu to Chensō}} is the first chapter of the Chainsaw Man manga series. Summary Denji was calculating how much debt he had left, before going and killing a Tomato Devil as part of his devil hunting job. After getting the money for it, paying his bill, he was left again with almost nothing for food. The old man that hired him, explained to his driver that they are making the kid pay for his dad's debt. The driver then offered 100 yen to Denji, if he eat the cigar bud and Denji happily agreed, but as the driver left, he spit it out. At their place, Denji was enjoying his bread, saying he heard you can eat it with jam as such is how the "normal" people eat it. He then recalled when his dad died and the old man told him he needs to pay his dad's debt. He then met Pochita, thinking the devil was going to eat him, but then saw Pochita was injured. Denji then offered a contract with Pochita, giving him his blood, but in exchange he will be helping him survive too and as Pochita agreed, Denji became a devil hunter. While still in bed and dreaming how he wants to eat bread with jam, going out with a girl, he spit some blood, mentioning his mother died from a heart condition and was also spitting blood. The old man then came telling him he had a devil for him to kill. The old man took him to an abandoned building, where they backstabbed Denji and Pochita, revealing to be a Zombie Devil who turned the old man and his men into zombies as they tried to make a contract with him. The Zombie Devil then ordered his zombies to kill Denji and then he threw him in a dumpster. Inside the dumpster some of Denji's blood got into Pochita making him recall a memory of Denji mentioning that he heard some devil can take over dead bodies and that if he dies, Pochita can take his body and fulfil his dreams. Pochita then healed Denji and turning into his heart. Denji then woke up coming out of the dumpster, surprising the Zombie Devil that he was still alive. As zombies were coming for him, Denji pulled the new cord coming out of his chest, turning into Chainsaw Man, ripping the zombies and then killing the Zombie Devil. Denji then proceeded to kill every single one of the remaining zombies. Soon after that Makima came and saw all the dead zombies and upon seeing Denji, she realized he was neither devil, nor human. She asked him if he did kill all those zombies, but Denji was about to fall and asked her to hold him. As she did, he turned back to human. Makima then gave him two choices, be killed by her or becoming her pet and as a pet she would feed him. Hearing he would be getting bread with jam and other things for breakfast, Denji agreed. Characters *Denji (First Appearance) *Pochita (First Appearance) *Tomato Devil (First Appearance)(Death) *Zombie Devil (First Appearance)(Death) *Makima (First Appearance) Navigation Category:Chapters